


Every action's an act of creation

by itotallyreadthatbook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dance School, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is an actor, Lance and Allura are bffs, Lance is a dance teacher, M/M, Mentions of various books and musicals, Musical References, Musicals, Original Character(s), Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, broganes, kinda??, klance, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotallyreadthatbook/pseuds/itotallyreadthatbook
Summary: Hamilton: An American MusicalStarring: Keith Kogane as Alexander Hamilton, Allura Altea as Eliza SchuylerAnd off-Broadway:Starring: Hunk Garrett as a theatre fanaticLance McClain: Just a poor dance teacher who keeps meeting this guy called Keith over and over again.Their story starts and ends with musicals.





	Every action's an act of creation

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a wild ride.  
> Hi, welcome to my fic! I worked really hard on this, for a really long time.  
> Since I'm obsessed with musicals and Voltron, I thought: why not combine it? So here we go.  
> see you 10k under

_ Keith _

 

Keith nervously peeked through the grand drapes. As everyone was looking for their seats, the house of the theatre was filled quickly. Before he could have second thoughts, he quickly closed the curtains again and fidgeted with his cufflinks.

“It is gonna be alright,” he muttered. “I can do this.”

 

He had been playing in Hamilton for almost a week now, but the nerves still hit him every time the show was about to begin.

Then he heard the sounds of rustling skirts and suddenly someone embraced him from behind.

“Still nervous?” Sarah asked. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Keith turned around and nodded. He tried to keep his hands still, but they wouldn’t listen to him.

Sarah’s light brown hair was tacked in a loose ponytail, her wild curls slipping out of it and embracing her face. 

“Is there something I can do to help you?” she asked. “You’ve been like this every night so far.”

Keith avoided her gaze. “I know, but I don’t think there is anything you or me can do. I’m just…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“... Afraid something terrible is going to happen,” Sarah finished. “Don’t be afraid. Are you thinking about forgetting your lines or something?” Sarah asked. Keith shrugged.

 

He had known Sarah for over ten years now. She moved in next door when he lived with Shiro and his family, and they had been best friends ever since. They had always been there for each other: when Keith came out as gay, when Sarah lost her mother, when she came out as asexual three years ago, and now they were playing in the show of their dreams. Together.

 

Sarah put her hands on his shoulders and stared him down. Keith didn’t like the fact that she was taller than he was.

“Look, I know how much you love this. You won’t mess it up. And, blimey, even if you will, the audience will only think that it is supposed to happen that way,” Sarah fiercely said. “Words are your thing, you have a very powerful voice. Don’t let it go to waste.”

Keith sent her a thankful smile. He couldn’t tell her how important her words were to him. He noticed that his nerves had toned down a bit. This always happened: before he got on stage, he was nervous as fuck. And when the first tones of the music started to play, he’d forgotten about all his worries.

“You see? Everything is alright. Now go and kick some ass, Alexander Hamilton,” Sarah smiled.

“You too, Angelica Schuyler.”

 

The audience gasped when the lights went out. Keith got ready to walk on stage as his fellow players began to sing.

_ “How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman…” _ The actor who played Aaron Burr, Sammy Jackson, snapped his fingers in sync with the rhythm of the song. He did an incredible job in portraying Aaron Burr, although Keith would never tell him that. He loved his friends -- or theatre family, as they called themselves -- but he was still hesitant about talking about emotions with people. Even with Sarah and Shiro.

_ “What’s your name, man?” _ Sammy sang.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

The lights went on, and Keith walked on the stage.

The audience began to cheer, and Keith thought it was the best feeling in the world. This was so worth it, all those weeks of suffering through auditions and nervously waiting for calls and emails with the confirmation that he made it.

_ “My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there’s a million things I haven’t done, just you wait!” _

  
  


_ Lance _

 

Hunk was a musical maniac, had always been one. He also had this weird habit of dragging Lance to musicals. And usually, Lance didn’t like it. Tonight was one of these evenings.

“Hunk, can you give another summary? I don’t think I fully get what this is about.” Lance sat down next to Hunk in their chairs. They had seats on the first row of the balconies, and Lance was glad he wasn’t scared of heights because  _ damn, _ this was high.

Hunk sighed and fiddled with the playbill. “I already told you half a dozen times, Lance. But I’ll explain it again. It’s the story of Alexander Hamilton, one of the founding fathers of America. The musical is just about his life and stuff. The soundtrack is really good.”

Lance frowned. “I still don’t understand how someone can write a hip-hop rap musical about a dead historic person and make everyone love it.”

“Just you wait,” Hunk smiled. “This will change your life. And you better appreciate this. Do you know how hard it is to get tickets for this show?”

 

Two hours and a few tears -- more like the Niagra Waterfalls -- later, and Lance was completely convinced that Hamilton was the best musical he had ever seen and ever would see.

“Hunk, Alexander died! How could he die? I’m in tears!” Lance sniffed a couple of times and Hunk patted him on the shoulder.

“I know, bro. But if you paid attention in history, you knew he’d die because Burr shot him,” he managed to say through his tears.

“The thing is, I knew he’d die, but not… I just didn’t expect it to happen in such an emotional way, okay?” Lance dried his eyes and hoped they weren’t too red.

“I knew what was going to happen, but I cried too. And those people got some damn good singing going on.” Hunk rose from his seat. “Let’s go find Matt, he promised he would wait for us by the exit.”

Lance nodded. Allura, who played Eliza Schuyler, had invited them to the play, that’s why they could get good seats for a reasonable price.

He had met Allura Altea a couple of years ago at her uncle’s dance school. Lance needed a place to work and he wanted to teach kids how to dance. It just so happened to be that the dance school  that hired him was the property of Allura’s uncle, Coran Smythe. He and Allura hung out lots of times, and after a while, he learned that she was a Broadway actress. Not a long time ago Allura got the exciting news that she’d be playing in Hamilton as Eliza Schuyler, Alexander’s wife. She had invited him to see it someday, so here they were.

 

Lance looked around if he could find Matt, but it was almost impossible to find him in the big crowd of people who all wanted to leave the area at the same time. Hunk and Lance were lucky they got to escape the crowd as they walked to the exit.

“I think I see him!” Hunk exclaimed. Lance stood on the tip of his toes, but he still didn’t spot Matt.

“Where? I can’t see him. There are too many goddamn people in here,” he said.

“There.” Hunk pointed to the exit the closest to them, where he could see Matt’s mop of brown hair pop up every now and then.

“Let’s go that way, when we reach Matt we will just follow him backstage,” Lance suggested. He began to move between the rows of seats towards the stage.

 

After a couple of minutes of awkwardly shoving past people, Lance and Hunk reached the exit. When Matt caught sight of the boys, he beckoned them to follow him backstage.

Hunk grabbed Lance’s arm. “Is this really happening? I still can’t believe it. We’re going to meet the performers!” he whispered.

“I know, right! Even I think this is exciting,” Lance whispered back. Hunk was basically beaming and Lance liked it to see him like this.

 

“Well, what did you think?” Matt asked by a way of greeting when they stood in the wings.

“It was absolutely amazing. I didn’t think I would love it this much,” Lance said.

“I knew you would like it,” Matt said. He grabbed a clipboard from a table nearby. His walkie-talkie kept screeching, but he didn’t respond.

“Come, follow me. I’ll show you the way.” He led them through long halls and past numerous racks of clothing.

“Katie is backstage if you’re looking for her. She was hanging out with Keith last I saw her.” Matt shifted his clipboard from his right arm to his left.

Lance observed Matt, the way his eyes flew from right to left like he was in a hurry. It was long ago since he had seen Matt, and he was surprised by how little he had changed. 

 

“Imagine all the tech stuff that is stored here. I could live here forever,” Hunk fantasised.

“I know right?” Matt straightened his glasses.

Suddenly, Allura appeared around the corner.

“Hey, Allura! Can I just say that the show was absolutely amazing,” Lance exclaimed. “I was blown away, oh my god.” He hugged her, careful not to wrinkle her beautiful blue dress.

Lance had seen many dresses in his life, but the ones he had seen in this play were gorgeous. From nightgowns to Victorian-era dresses in every colour you could imagine, it was all here.

“And what did you think of it, Hunk?” Allura asked. Next to her, Matt was talking in his walkie-talkie.

“I don’t even have words for how good it is,” Hunk told her.

Allura picked up her skirts and beckoned for them to follow her, Matt hot on her heels.

After a while, they entered some kind of green room.

The room was packed with people in all kinds of clothing. Tech wear, like Matt wore, Victorian dresses like Allura’s previous ones, nightgowns like the one Allura wore now, old-fashioned costumes in the colours of America, France and England, and more, so much more.

 

“Whoa,” Lance whispered.

“I told you he would be overwhelmed,” Allura whispered to Hunk.

Lance turned around. “Hey, it’s not nice to whisper someone when they are standing in front of you.”

Allura smiled. “I know, sorry. Oh, I wanted to ask you: what was your favourite song?”

“I really liked Non-Stop, but also that one… I think it is called Satisfied? But to be honest, all the songs were amazing,” Lance said.

“True. I am not even able to pick a favourite,” Hunk said. Lance opened his mouth, but he closed it again. Because two of the most famous actors began to make their way towards the trio. He recognised the girl with the dirty blonde, almost brown, frizzy hair as Angelica, and the guy with the half-long black hair as Alexander.

“Hold the phone,” Lance said. “They’re even cuter up close.”

“Who? The girl or the boy?” Hunk asked.

Lance smirked. “Both.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to flirt with them shamelessly. Or at least not at the same time.”

“I can’t make promises like that, you know me --”

“Sarah, Keith, how are you?” Allura asked. Sarah, the girl in the pink dress, smiled. She dragged the so-called Keith along, pulling at his arm.

“I’m fine. A little tired, though. But wonderboy here,” she jerked her head in Keith’s direction, “lost one of his contacts at the end of the show. Have you seen his glasses?”

_ That’s weird _ , Lance thought. The girl clearly had an English accent, just like Allura. When she was singing he hadn’t really registered it.

“I can speak for myself, thanks,” Keith said. He pulled his arm from her grip. “And I am nearsighted, so I can see where I am going.”

Allura giggled. “I think you left them in the dressing room. Let’s go take a look.” She turned towards Lance and Hunk.

“These are the people I wanted you to meet. This is Sarah, she plays Angelica. And this is Keith, who plays Alexander.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Hunk. 

Sarah smiled. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. “Likewise. So, you like musicals, I assume?”

“Yes, a lot. I honestly couldn’t wait to see this,” Hunk said.

“It’s quite an experience,” Sarah admitted. “It’s tough to do, though. But it is also fun, isn’t it, Keith?”

Keith blinked before he answered. “Yes. But as you said, it is tiring. And I can’t fucking see further than five metres, so if we could go get my glasses, please.”

“I thought you just said you could see,” Sarah said.

“I can, but only close. Now hurry up.”

“Slow down, Mullet,” Lance said when Keith almost bumped into him on his way out.

Sarah threw her head into her neck and burst out laughing. “That’s a good one! I just call him Texas sometimes, but this is way better.”

“You are from Texas?” Lance asked, eyes widened.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Lance smirked, already liking the duo.

  
  


_ Keith _

 

_ Then you walked in and my heart went boom. _

Keith rubbed his eye. He could barely see how the door opened and a tall boy walked in, followed by Allura and another big guy. The first boy stopped walking and glanced around the room. Then he said something to Allura, who smiled at him.

 

_ Try to get your eye from the side of the ballroom _

Keith glared quickly at Sarah, but she didn’t see him. She was talking to Lotor, while he was fixing his hair. Keith followed the boy with the brown hair as he moved through the room. Would he see that Keith was staring at him?

 

_ Everybody is dancing and the band’s top volume _

It was way too crowded in the room for Keith’s pleasure. He didn’t like big crowds. Again, he wondered why on earth he had become an actor if he hated people. But hey, that was one of the big mysteries of his life.

All the actors of the play, people he apparently could consider his friends now, were in the “green room”, as he liked to call it. His Hamilton, with the new cast, was now playing for just over a week now, and Keith had finally begun to get used to the people he worked with. Although he liked them, he preferred being alone. Sometimes he wanted to be alone so bad that Sarah and Shiro were the only people he would tolerate.

 

_ Grabbed my sister and whisper, “Yo, this one’s mine.” _

That boy was so fucking gorgeous. Why did Keith always like boys that were way too attractive for him?

“Sarah,” he whispered. She turned towards him, abandoning the conversation with Sammy.

“Yes, Keith?” she asked. She shifted her top layers of her dress.

“I lost my contacts during the show,” he confessed. 

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Not again. This is the second time this week. You’re lucky you have daily lenses and not monthly ones. Otherwise, you would have a problem. Let’s get your glasses, then.” She flipped her curly hair over her shoulder.

“And there is something else. Don’t immediately turn around, but do you see that boy?” Keith looked at Sarah. He saw how she quickly glanced over her shoulder a couple of times.

“Who, the one with the jacket? Or the one with the headband?”

“Jacket. What do you think of him?” Keith fidgeted with his fake glasses from the show.

“He’s cute. But you know what I think about boys. Always be careful,” Sarah said. She put her hand on her hip. “Why are you asking me, because you have the hots for him?”

Keith blushed. “Well, as you said, he is cute. And you shouldn’t say anything about boys.”

“We,” Sarah decided, “are going to talk to him. Or rather, you are.”

 

_ My sister made her way across the room to you. _

“Wait, what?” Keith quickly wondered if it was because of Sarah’s accent that he hadn’t heard her properly because he was sure she just suggested that Keith should talk to the tall boy. 

“I said that you are going to talk to him.” Sarah grabbed his arm.

“No, I’m not doing that!” Keith tried to get back his right arm, but Sarah did not let go.

Sarah stopped walking and turned to face him.

 

_ And I got nervous thinking, “What’s she gonna do?” _

“You fancy him, so the only way to find out if he fancies you is talking with him,” Sarah commented. The way she gripped on his arm told him that she wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

 

_ And you looked back at me and suddenly I’m helpless. _

“Oh please, I can do this myself --”

“Sarah, Keith, how are you?” Allura asked. Keith realised they had come scarily close to her little group. He watched the boy carefully.

He knew for sure that if he wanted to speak, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to.

Bright blue eyes. Brown skin. And a smile that came directly from heaven, as it seemed. This boy was going to be the death of him.

  
  


Apparently, the boy was called Lance. The other one was called Hunk. Keith hoped for him that that was just a nickname, not his real name.

“You still like him?” Sarah said as she tried to get out of her dress. “Can you untie the back of my corset, please?”

Keith nodded and began to fumble with the thousands of ribbons and ropes on the back of the dress.

“What do you mean, ‘still like him’?”Keith asked.

“Now you’ve talked with him, I mean. Some people turn out to be rather annoying once they’ve opened their mouth.” Sarah shifted on her stool. She watched him in the mirror.

“I still like him, if that is what you mean. But we’ve only talked for like one second, so you can still be right.” He untied the final ribbon of the corset. “Done.”

Sarah rose from the stool. “Thanks,” she smiled. “You can go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Keith said goodbye to the other people hanging out in Sarah’s dressing room and walked out. On the way out, he grabbed saw his book lying on the couch. He had already been wondering where he left it.

When he closed the door behind him, someone spoke up. “Hi.”

Keith startled and turned around. Once he saw how the stranger was, he calmed down a little. “What the fuck are you doing here? Do you know how much you scared me?”

Lance was leaning against the wall across the dressing room, arms crossed.

“I’m waiting for Allura,” he simply answered.

“Where is the other one? Hunk?” Keith asked curiously.

“Toilet.” He pushed himself off the wall. “I wanted to ask you, what’s it like being a performer on a stage play?”

Keith brightened a little. “It’s great, honestly. I love acting and singing, so this is my ultimate dream job. And I love history, it’s almost like this musical was written for me.”

“You love history?” Lance asked. It seemed like he was showing genuine interest.

“And reading.” Keith held up his book.

“You seem a lot like Hamilton himself,” Lance smiled.

“Well, I’m not planning to have an affair with the wife of a rich guy, then get shot by my enemy and best friend,” Keith said.

“Not?” Lance shook his head. “I expected a little more devotion to your role, Keith.”

Keith snorted. It seemed like he and Lance almost had the same taste of humour: dry and sarcastic.

“How do you know Allura?” he curiously asked Lance.

“We have been friends for a long time. We first met in a dance school, the one where I work now. Her uncle Coran is the owner,” he explained.

“Yeah, I heard about something like that,” Keith remembered.

 

Then the door of the dressing room opened and Sarah came out.

“Keith, are you coming?” she asked.

He nodded. “Have you got your keys?”

“I left them home on accident. You have yours with you, right?” Sarah asked.

“You forgot them again? And you get mad at me for losing my lenses.” Keith sighed. “Yeah, I got mine.” He turned to Lance. “See you again?”

Lance smiled. “I hope so.”

“You should come to the Manhattan Mall on Saturday afternoon,” Keith blurted out.

“Around two o’clock,” Sarah added. 

“What’s going to happen?” Lance tilted his head. 

Sarah smiled. “Wait and see. Take Hunk with you. He will like it.”

“Okay, then. See you on Saturday,” Lance said. Keith blinked a few times but didn’t say anything. He just turned around and followed Sarah towards the exit.

  
  


*****

*****

  
  


_ Lance _

 

Ever since last Tuesday, Lance had been looking forward to Saturday. He wasn’t exactly sure why. One thing he  _ was  _ sure of, though, was that he enjoyed Hamilton way more than he thought he would. Even days later, Lance’s mind still played the songs on repeat and he found himself looking up the soundtrack on Spotify.

So when Hunk came to pick him up after his shift in the dance school, Lance was in a good mood.

“Do you have any clue at what they’re gonna do?” Hunk asked as Lance opened the passenger door and flopped down on the seat.

“You mean, the mysterious thing Keith and Sarah were talking about?” He put his bag between his feet.

“Yeah, that one. I’ve seen rumours on Instagram that they were planning some kind of flash mob.” 

Lance just shrugged. “I don’t know, man, we’ll see.”

“I’ve tried to talk to Pidge to get it out of her, but she wouldn’t say anything. I tried everything, but she acted like it was top secret or something,” Hunk told him.

“Well, even at high school she wasn’t one to mess around with. Pidge is kinda good at keeping secrets. But this better be worth my time, or else I’ve wasted a perfectly good Saturday afternoon.”

 

When they arrived at the Manhattan Mall, it was really busy. Well, of course it was busy, but Lance noticed there were lots of people wandering around who seemed a little lost, as if they were waiting for something. 

“So… where are we going now?” Hunk asked.

“I can text Pidge on where we should go,” Lance suggested.

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Hunk said. Lance fished his phone out of his pocket.

 

**meme machine:** yo pidgeotto where should we go when we want to see that “amazing thing” of yours

**pidge podge:** im not giving you any tips 

**meme machine:** yes you do. otherwise we’ll be just end up walking around the mall for hours

**pidge podge:** yeah that was my goal actually

**pidge podge:** wait is hunk with you

**meme machine:** yup

**pidge podge:** he is pure so i’ll give one tip: go to the ground floor, exactly in the middle of the building. at 2 pm

**meme machine:** okay i’ll forward the message to hunk. also why am i not pure enough

**pidge podge:** i think you know the answer, lance

 

Lance gestured for Hunk to go inside the building, explaining Pidge’s directions as they walked. 

“And she didn’t say why we had to be there?” Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head. “No, she didn’t even give me a single clue. Wait, what time is it?”

Hunk pulled out his phone. “It’s 1.45 p.m. now,” he answered.

“It can’t take  _ that _ long to find the middle of the ground floor. We can buy a coffee if you want to?” Lance shot a hopeful look at Hunk, who sighed.

“Okay, then. But we have to be on time for the thing.”

  
  


It turned out, the mall was extremely crowded. By the time Lance and Hunk made it to the centre of the mall, people were everywhere. Apparently, everyone knew about the mysterious thing that was happening.

At exactly 2 p.m., loud drums played from the speakers. 

_ “What are you waiting for? What do you stall for?” _ Keith’s voice sounded powerful and full of confidence. Lance spotted him easily, his costume of Alexander Hamilton standing out in the crowd. Lance tried to see if he could find the other actors, but they were hidden, he assumed. Then, the music grew louder and intenser.

_ “I’ll keep all my plans close to my chest,” _ began the actor of Aaron Burr, while women in gorgeous dresses sang from behind,  _ “Wait for it, wait for, wait!” _

After a while, other actors sang along. Hunk excitedly elbowed him.

“I told you they were doing a flash mob. And they’re wearing all the clothes they wear in the musical. This is so exciting,” he beamed. Lance smiled, knowing what this must be like for Hunk. He stopped thinking and just enjoyed the show.

_ “Look at where we are, look at where we started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough.” _ Allura was wearing her blue dress, with half of her hair in a bun, white streaks falling out. As Aaron Burr began monologuing later, Lance watched Keith. It had only been a few days since they’d seen each other, and Lance realised he had looked forward to this.

 

The amount of people in the middle of the mall grew, more actors in Victorian Era clothing and more audience. Everyone began to sing at once, loud and powerful  _ and Gods, Lance loved this song. _

How couldn’t he have loved musicals before? He decided, right then and there, that he would listen to more because  _ damn _ this was good. 

 

A couple of minutes later, Lance and Hunk were enthusiastically talking about the flash mob.

“That was  _ so _ awesome! I wish I could have joined them,” Hunk said. After the flash mob, both Lance and Hunk had bought a milkshake.

“Yeah, same. It looked insanely cool,” Lance said.

Suddenly, someone screamed from above them, “Yo, dipshit!”

Looking up, Lance saw Pidge and Matt on a balcony. Pidge waved enthusiastically. 

“Do you think they filmed it?” Hunk asked.

“I hope so. This could be the new internet hit for the next couple of days,” Lance answered. He began to make his way through the crowd, toward the lift.

“I see you found it, after all,” Pidge said as Hunk and Lance reached the balcony. From up here, they could see the entire ground floor of the mall and all the stories under them. It was a nice view.

“Can I just say that that was amazing?” Hunk said. “We were almost late, thanks to Lance.”

Lance brought his hand up to his chest. “Excuse me, we were  _ not _ late. And even if we were late, then that certainly wasn’t my fault.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Every time we arrive somewhere late, it’s because of you.”

“Which, may I remind you, does not happen  _ that  _ often,” Lance protested.

Pidge hummed sarcastically. “Of course, Lance.”

 

Just as Lance wanted to snap at her, the door behind them opened again and several actors joined them on the balcony, now wearing clothes of the 21st century.

“Hey, Lura, good job out there,” Lance grinned.

“Thanks, Lance. But I can tell you, with how nervous we were before, I’m surprised we managed to do it at all,” Allura said. She was fiddling with her big purple diamond-like earrings.

“How were you nervous? This was perfect,” Hunk assured them.

Keith smiled shyly. “Thanks. I guess it was good…”

Sarah poked him in the ribs. “Who is he kidding, we were amazing. But you have to know, even the biggest performers get nervous sometimes. Keith, in fact, was last week so frightened that he -”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. This loser,” Keith pointed at Sarah, “ was so afraid to audition that she almost didn’t even showed up,” Keith interrupted.

“My life would have been a whole lot different then,” Sarah sighed. “If only Keith and Valentine hadn’t pushed me, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Valentine?” Lance cocked his head.

“My brother,” Sarah said. “He is a lot like you, y’know.”

“You mean, tall, handsome and incredibly funny?” Lance smirked.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re both incredibly annoying, for instance.”

“Ouch! Take that, Lance,” Pidge laughed. 

“Anyway, we are going to have dinner soon at our flat. Are you guys coming?” Sarah asked. “We also invited Allura, Shiro and Matt. The date has yet to be decided.”

“Of course we’re coming. Do we need to, like, bring something?” Hunk asked.

“You could make dessert if you want to?” Allura suggested. 

Hunk’s eyes began to sparkle as he thought of different recipes. “Yeah, I can fix something,” he said casually.

“Don’t let him fool you, Hunk is the best cook I’ve ever met,” Lance said proudly.

Hunk blushed. “Aw, thanks buddy.”

Allura looked at her watch. “We have to go now. We promised Emily we would help her with bringing the costumes back to the theatre.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Matt said. “Shiro, are you coming too?”

“Technically he doesn’t even work there,” Keith noted.

“But I like helping in the theatre,” Shiro said. 

“Yeah, and bugging me, of course,” Keith pouted.

Shiro ruffled his hair. “Nothing I won’t do for my little brother. See ya later, Lance and Hunk!”

  
  


*****

*****

  
  


_ Lance _

 

Loud music came out of the speakers. The song Lance had chosen for this class,  _ Dance _ by Tim McMorris, had an outstanding beat. The atmosphere in the room was upbeat and lively. Lance glanced at the clock. This lesson would end in five minutes, then he’d have a short break before the 15-18 year-old street dance group would start.

 

_ Breakin’ it old school, and makin’ it my rule _

_ Ridin’ out the rhythm and keepin’, keepin’ my cool _

 

While he gave instructions on which moves to do for his students, Lance danced along.

This was why he enjoyed his job so much. He could do the two things he loved most, dancing and teaching, at the same time. When the song ended, he said goodbye to his class and went to get some water. The new students already dribbled into the room. Just as he opened his mouth and was about to start the lesson, he saw a familiar someone standing in the doorway.

  
  


_ Keith _

 

Keith yawned over his cup of coffee. He stayed up too late last night after the show, watching YouTube videos. Now, it was 8 o’clock and he needed to be at the gym soon for his daily exercises with Shiro. 

“Good morning, loverboy. How are you doing?” Sarah walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. 

“Ugh, I’m so tired. Remember why I do sports again,” Keith grunted.

“Because you love it,” Sarah simply said. Keith’s head hit the table with a thunk.

“Well, I don’t love it right now. Can’t I just, well, not show up or something?” 

“No, you can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“ Shiro will be disappointed. And that’s a hell for us all.” 

Keith nodded. “Well, you’re not wrong. I better get going then.”

“Don’t forget that we’re going to Coran’s dance school this afternoon,” Sarah reminded him.

“Wait, what? Why?” Keith paused on his way to the fridge to get some lactose-free yoghurt.

“For the workshop we’re organising, together with Allura, Sammy and Maya. Remember?” Sarah gave him a look over her cup.

“I’ll stop by. What time?”

“We’re going around four thirty.” 

Keith nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you then.” 

  
  


A couple of hours later and Keith parked his motorbike in front of the dance school. As he removed his helmet, he looked around the neighbourhood. The school was located in a busy area, with lots of busy roads. But there were also lots of trees, and Keith thought he saw a field with pink flowers in the distance.

Above the entrance, there was a large banner with “Altea Dance School”. Keith had heard from Sarah that Coran also taught a few theatre classes here, just so more people joined the school. Keith opened the heavy door. Inside, there was a small hallway. He opened the second door and turned left. He came inside some sort of waiting room filled with books, magazines, kids toys and chairs. In the corner of the blue-painted room was a reception desk. A tall man with a huge moustache sat behind the counter.

“Hi, Coran,” Keith greeted. “Is Sarah already here?”

Coran stopped spinning his chair. “Not yet. But she should be here any moment.”

On the dot, Sarah burst through the doors, wearing her favourite NASA jumper. 

“Sorry if I’m late! I couldn’t --”

Coran shushed her, “It’s all good. You can follow me to my office.”

Keith rose from his chair and followed Coran, Sarah hot on his heels.

“So what are we here for again?” he whispered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Because we’re going to give workshops to theatre kids. Anyone that is interested can join, they have to sign up first, though. It was Maya’s idea, but she gave me permission to pitch the idea to local dance and theatre schools,” she explained.

Keith nodded. “How old are the kids that are coming?” 

“Around fourteen to eighteen,” Sarah answered. 

“I hate fourteen-year-olds,” Keith grunted.

“You should be happy that we don’t accept kids under the age of twelve. That would have been absolutely horrific.” Sarah shivered.

When they sat down in Coran’s office, Keith was mostly silent. He let Sarah do the talking in the conversation -- just like he did with almost every conversation. His eyes, at first stuck at Coran’s huge, orange moustache, wandered to the many posters and pictures on the walls.

There were posters of, presumably, performances of the school. He saw _Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella_ and more Disney stories. He spotted photo’s of _Annie, Mary Poppins, Wicked_ and _West Side Story_. On Coran’s desk, there was a picture in a frame with a couple of adults in it instead of children. He spotted Lance, who he assumed was laughing at a joke the girl next to him with the blonde ponytails had told him. He also saw Allura, who had her arm flung around a tall guy with long white hair who was probably her cousin.

Ten minutes later, he and Sarah had permission to put up posters for the workshop in the theatre.

“Again, thank you so much, Coran. I look forward to the workshop already,” Sarah beamed. 

“Yeah, me too,” Keith nodded, “It’s going to be fun.”  _ If fun meant talking to teens for a couple of hours… _

At the reception desk, the phone began to ring.

“I am so sorry, I have to take this,” Coran apologised. “But I’ll talk to you later.”

“It’s alright. And may I use the bathroom?” Sarah asked. Coran nodded before he ran off to the desk.

Keith stood in the hallway awkwardly. Loud music blasted out of a half-opened door a few metres away. He decided to take a look.

When he peeked his head around the door, he wasn’t prepared. A sweaty Lance in only a tank top and tight sweatpants, drinking water after apparently a heavy dance session.

  
  


*****

*****

  
  


_ Lance _

Keith looked quite surprised to see him here, which was odd because Lance was sure he mentioned he worked here.

“You can come in if you want to,” he said.

Keith shuffled into the room, clearly unsure if he should be here. “Uhm, aren’t you teaching?” His glare drifted to the kids scattered throughout the room, who were watching him with interest.

“Nah, we’re not starting for another couple of minutes. Now, tell me, what brings you here?” Lance wiped his forehead and played with his water bottle.

“Sarah and I are here to ask Coran something about a workshop. He was very, er, enthusiastic about it.” Keith showed the tiniest of smiles, with cute dimples. “Whenever I see him, he’s like this.”

“Well, Coran is just enthusiastic about everything,” Lance laughed. “And did you say Sarah was with you?” 

“She went to the bathroom. I’m actually waiting for her.”

Then, a girl from his class called Tessa, walked to him and spoke up. “Is that a shirt from  _ A Very Potter Musical _ ?”

 

Lance studied Keith’s shirt. It was grey, with the text “I can’t go to Pigfarts, it’s on Mars!” written on it, next to it a small space rocket.

 

Keith’s face lit up. “Yes, it is. Did you watch it?”

“Of course I did! It’s probably one of the funniest musicals I’ve ever seen. The sequel too, by the way. Though I didn’t like the third one,” Tessa said.

“Same. I didn’t know many people knew it.”

“It’s pretty popular, actually. So I take it you like musicals?” Tessa’s friend Kayla said. 

“Keith is super into musicals,” Lance told her. “He’s just as much of a fan as Hunk.”

The girls nodded in understanding, knowing who Hunk was.

“Wait, how do you know?” Keith asked him.

“You’re in Hamilton, on fucking Broadway, so I assumed you knew at least a thing about --”

“ _ You’re in Hamilton _ ? Oh my god, who do you play? What’s it like?” A couple of kids fired questions at Keith. Lance saw he got a little nervous from all the attention.

“Well, I play Alexander Hamilton, so…”

“You’re the lead? Oh my fucking god, I’m actually going to faint,” Kayla said.

“That is, like, our dream job,” Tessa explained. “How did you even get in there? Where the auditions hard?”

 

Before Keith could answer, however, Sarah walked into the room. “Hey, Keith, I see you found your way in here?”

“Yes, I did. And these girls want to know what it’s like to perform in Hamilton, so help me out please,” Keith said.

“You’re in Hamilton too?” Kayla’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“Yes, I’m Angelica Schuyler,” Sarah answered.

Tessa looked like she was about to combust. “Oh. My. God. That is a-ma-zing!”

“Is this about this rap musical you’re so obsessed with?” Justin quietly asked his friend James, who nodded enthusiastically.

Lance noticed how Keith didn’t like all the attention from his students that much. Sure, maybe Keith liked the kids, but Lance didn’t think that Keith was someone who loved to have the spotlights pointed at him. Which was weird, considering he was an actor.

“Guys, we need to start now. We’re already late.” Lance clapped his hands. “Keith, Sarah, it was lovely to see you again but I’m going to ask you to leave. I’ll see you later?”

Keith showed him the smallest of smiles. “Yes, we’re going to have dinner with everyone, remember?”

“Bye, Lance!” Sarah said as she walked backwards out of the room, pulling Keith with her. Lance couldn’t help but stare at them as they left.

  
  


*****   
*****

  
  


OUR QUEEN AND SAVIOUR CREATED A CHAT

OUR QUEEN AND SAVIOUR ADDED MEME MACHINE, PIDGE PODGE, PROFESSIONAL CONSPIRACY THEORIST, EYELINER ON FLEEK™, AMAZING HUNK, GAY OR EUROPEAN AND ACTUAL MEME TO THE CHAT

 

**our queen and saviour:** sup guys

**meme machine:**  whats this

**professional conspiracy theorist:** so who is everyone. i can’t remeber all the names

**our queen and saviour:** I’m allura. i created this chat for the dinner sometime next week

 

OUR QUEEN AND SAVIOUR NAMED THE GROUP CHAT “BUT WHO’S ACTUALLY GONNA SHOW UP”

 

**meme machine:**  hi my name is jared i’m nineteen and i don’t know how to fucking read

**professional conspiracy theorist:** im keith. i take it you’re lance?

**meme machine:** yup

**pidge podge:** i think everyone can guess who i am

**professional conspiracy theorist:** father? is that you? 

**gay or european:** keith actually wtf. 

**eyeliner on fleek™:** i thought we’d agreed we wouldn’t make orphan jokes anymore

**professional conspiracy theorist:** okay dad

**meme machine:**  who’s ‘dad’

**eyeliner on fleek™:** my name is shiro. i’m keith’s adoptive brother

**amazing hunk:** hi, I am hunk. Keith, Sarah, you met me last week at the play and the flashmob a couple of days ago. and sarah, can i just say i love your username

**gay or european:** aww thanks hunk! hwo did you know it was me?

**amazing hunk:** you’re the only one i didn’t recognise, except for keith. 

**actual meme:** my name is matt, you probably know me as “the smart one” “pidge’s brother” or “shiro’s boyfriend”

**meme machine:** matt there can’t be two people with a meme name

**actual meme:** we shall fight

**meme machine:** you wanna fuckign go m8

**eyeliner on fleek™:** pls dont

**pidge podge:** here we are, again. lance, you’ve ‘fought’ with matt too many times. my poor innocent eyes

**actual meme:** your eyes are in no way innocent

**pidge podge:** just change the name matt

**actual meme:** to what

**our queen and saviour:** something funny and witty

 

ACTUAL MEME CHANGED THEIR USERNAME TO MATTILDA

 

**mattilda:** am i funny yet

**professional conspiracy theorist:** i mean it’s a Good Book

**gay or european:** matilda always kinda reminded me of hermione?? idk why

**professional conspiracy theorist:** bc they’re both smart i guess

**mattilda:** i mean same

**meme machine:** allura can you do a hermione impression

**our queen and saviour:** no

**meme machine:** r00d

**amazing hunk:** just bc someone is from england doesn’t mean they can do a good hermione granger impression, lance, we’ve talked about this

**professional conspiracy theorist:** how many people did he ask this question exactly

**pidge podge:** too many

**meme machine:** sarah do you know the queen

**gay or european** : i didnt grow up in england

**meme machine:** by you have The Accent. the english one

**meme machine:** how can you have the accent if you’re not from england?

**our queen and saviour:** omg lance, you can’t just ask people why they have an english accent

**professional conspiracy theorist:** ???

**gay or european:** so, confession time, keith didnt watch mean girls when we were younger so obv he wouldn’t understand the quote

**amazing hunk:** what?

**gay or european:** yeah me and my siblings made him watch it, but he passed out really quickly. so that wasnt a success

**meme machine:** keef youre watching it with me

**professional conspiracy theorist:** uhm no

**pidge podge:** burn

**eyeliner on fleek™:** what was the original subject tho

**meme machine:** why sarah has an accent

**gay or european:** my mum was half english, half surinamese. she grew up in england. my dad is from the netherlands, where i grew up. but my second language is english, and i learned it from my mum who had an accent

**amazing hunk:** makes sense

**pidge podge:** that wasnt the topic of this chat tho

**gay or european:** shit u right. allura?

**our queen and saviour:** who is available friday afternoon, a week from now?

**eyeliner on fleek™:** matt and i don’t have anything planned

**mattilda:** stalker

**meme machine:** yeah i can come

**gay or european:** depends. how late are we talking?

**amazing hunk:** I’d say about 1 or 2

**gay or european:** good enough

**professional conspiracy theorist:** yeah i can come

**our queen and saviour:** good. pidge?

**pidge podge:** i’ll be there

**meme machine:** can’t wait to see you guys

  
  


*****

*****

 

MEME MACHINE SENT A MESSAGE TO: BUT WHO’S ACTUALLY GONNA SHOW UP

 

**meme machine:** pro tip: don’t watch buzzfeed unsolved at 1 am

**professional conspiracy theorist:** buzzfeed unsolved is amazing

**meme machine:** ikr

 

MEME MACHINE CHANGED THE GROUP CHAT NAME TO: BUZZFEED UNSOLVED IS DA BOMB

 

**meme machine:** i was just at the video where shane is like “hey demons it’s me, ya boi”

**pidge podge:** that’s where the meme came from

**mattilda:** then he says something like “im near your hole and its very dark” right

**meme machine:** yup.

**professional conspiracy theorist:** they need to cover mothman

**pidge podge:** keith we all know you love mothman. you mention it at least once…

**mattilda:** or twice…

**pidge podge:** every minute

**professional conspiracy theorist:** did you just quote harry potter

**pidge podge:** damn he’s good

**meme machine:** keef do you also know which book it is?

**professional conspiracy theorist:** it’s book three, if i’m right? fred and george say it btw

**mattilda:** keef has done his homework, i see

**meme machine:** quiche**

**mattilda:** keefer

**professional conspiracy theorist:** you’re torturing me. someone help me pls this is homophobia

**meme machine:** wait your gay?

**pidge podge:** quiche, quick. your gay is escaping

**professional conspiracy theorist:** that was funny the first time you said it, pidge. not anymore

**professional conspiracy theorist:** also yes i’m a flaming homosexual

**pidge podge:** did you really just say that

**mattilda:** i mean same.

**mattilda:** petition for shiro to use that phrase

**professional conspiracy theorist:** he’s bi

**meme machine:** same

**pidge podge:** somewhere, out there, keef is shooketh™

**meme machine:** wait did he not know

**professional conspiracy theorist:** nah im ok pidge

**eyeliner on fleek™:** why are we discussing everyone’s sexuality at 2 am

**professional conspiracy theorist:** don’t ask me

**meme machine:** you dipshit you started it

**eyeliner on fleek™:** just go to sleep already

**professional conspiracy theorist:** okay dad

**meme machine:** space dad

**mattilda:** space daddy

**eyeliner on fleek™:** let’s not go there

**pidge podge:** night yall

  
  


*****   
*****

  
  


_ Keith _

 

Keith put down his book when the doorbell rang. “I’ll open the door,” he shouted to Sarah who was in her bedroom.

He passed the clock on his way to the door and saw that it was almost one p.m. so he figured this must be his friends arriving.

“Hey, Shiro,” he greeted. His brother gave him a warm hug before entering the apartment, Matt behind him. Immediately, Hunk and Lance followed.

“Hi Keith,” Hunk said. “Nice neighbourhood you live in!”

“Uh, thanks?” Keith said. He wanted to focus more on Hunk, but currently he was blown away by the sight of Lance in blue jeans which just looked  _ really _ good on him. 

Before Keith closed the door, he peeked around to see if Pidge and Allura weren’t there. When he confirmed that the hallway was indeed empty, he went to the living room.

Sarah was stacking plates in Lance’s arms so he could place them on the table. Hunk had wandered over the edge of the counter where the cakes were to see if they were any good.

Yesterday, Sarah had decided that it would be easier for them to prepare a high tea instead of a lunch. This morning, when they had made the cakes and brownies, Keith learned that it wasn’t exactly easier, but it sure was more fun.

After a couple of minutes Pidge and Allura arrived, so the high tea could begin.

  
  


Keith liked his group of friends. He really, really did. But sometimes, there were these weird moments and he just didn’t know what to make of it.

“Yeah, but what sounds do lasers even make? It has to sound cool, you know,” Lance commented. “Like:  _ pow, pow, pow! _ ” He did finger guns to prove his point.

Hunk shook his head. “Nah, it would be more like:  _ bwow, bwow, bwoom _ .” He slowly moved his arms up and down.

“What did you think of this.  _ Pachoo! Pachoo! _ ” Pidge closed one eye so she could point her finger guns at Lance.

“Stop it with the sound effects. Besides, it would totally be more like  _ blam, blam, blam _ ,” Shiro added. 

Keith stared straight forward like he was on  _ The Office _ and looked at the camera. “Uh, what the actual fuck?”

And moments like this:

“I bet I can fold a paper ten times,” Sarah said. “I mean, how hard can it be?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah-ah, I’m sure it’s seven, maximum.”

“Wasn’t it nine times?” Lance questioned. “I thought I had read somewhere you can fold paper nine times.”

“Wanna bet?” Keith said. Lance smirked.

“Fuck yes.”

Meanwhile, Pidge had taken out her phone and began to search for a solid answer. The only problem was, she couldn’t find one.

“Guys, Google doesn’t have an exact answer. Some sites say nine, others say seven or eight. I think the only way to find out is to try.”

“That’s fine by me. Keith, get a newspaper,” Sarah demanded.

“Wait, we have newspapers?” Keith asked. She rolled her eyes.

“You know what, I’m getting it myself. Prepare to be blown away, peasants.” She dusted the remains of her cake off her pants and went to find a paper.

 

After ten minutes of Lance frantically trying to fold the newspaper  _ just one more time, shut the fuck up Keith, _ Shiro decided that Keith had won the bet.

“Well,” Keith said, leaning his elbows on the table, “what do I get, Lance?”

“That’s undecided,” he answered.

“If I were you, I would think about it for a while, Keith,” Hunk said.

“I once asked Shiro for a new flat and he didn’t even give me one,” Matt said. He pointed at Shiro, “See that face? It’s the face of a gorgeous man who doesn’t keep his promises!”

Shiro just chuckled and waved Matt’s hand away. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. But --”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to hear an excuse,” Matt said. Pidge interrupted him.

“Keep your lover’s quarrel outside of this apartment, okay? I don’t want to hear my brother argue with his boyfriend over some stupid bet.”

Keith sipped his drink. “Same.”

“So, long story short, Keith is going to think long and thorough about the bet, and then he’s going to come up with something really savage so we can all laugh at Lance,” Allura said.

“Basically that’s it,” Sarah confirmed.

“Fine by me,” Pidge laughed. “I can’t wait to see what you’re coming up with, Keith.”

Keith just smiled and thought about how much he liked it here, in this moment, with all his friends present. His gaze travelled to Lance, who was cackling loudly over a joke Matt just made, and he thought: _I would like to kiss him._

 

_ Wait, what? _

Did he really just think that? He wasn’t sure why. Or well, he kinda was. Lance was handsome and funny. But he was a little loud sometimes. And he heard enough stories from Pidge to know that he was a huge idiot.

And still… Keith liked Lance, maybe more than was appropriate for “just friends”

He sighed, not knowing what to do with that information. For the rest of the afternoon, he tried not to think  _ too much _ of Lance, if that was even possible.

  
  


When everyone was gone, Keith sprawled his body out on the couch. Sarah placed the plate she was drying on the counter and sat down next to his feet.

“Everything okay?” She asked, fiddling with her bracelet.

Keith shrugged. “I think so. I mean… I don’t know. I’m just feeling weird.”

“Boy trouble?” Sarah smiled.

Keith’s cheeks reddened and he stuttered, “What? Psh, no.”

“Let me guess, this is about Lance,” Sarah said.

When he didn’t answer, she continued, “I see how you look at him, Keith. I may be ace, but I’m not blind.” She let go of her bracelet, overlooking the messy living room. It occurred to Keith that they had to clean up everything, but he let the thought go for the moment.

“So, do you like him? Is this more than just a crush?”

“I don’t know,” Keith shrugged. And he knew the look Sarah was giving him. He had seen it before by countless foster parents and counsellors. It was the look when they analyse you, when they know the answer before you do, but they’re not going to tell you because you have to find the answer yourself.

  
  


*****   
*****

  
  


_ Keith _

 

“But Sarah, I have to go!”

Sarah firmly pushed him back against the headboard. “No, you don’t. You have the flu, so you can call in sick. Besides, your voice is terrible, I don’t think anyone would want to hear you rap tonight.”

Keith huffed and and crossed his arms across his chest. “I just don’t like missing the performance and disappointing all those people,” he muttered.

“I know you don’t. But trust me on this, it’s better for your health. Maybe you can play again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Just… rest for a bit, okay? You won’t be disappointing anyone if you need to take a day off if you’re sick. I’ll see if I can call Shiro to watch you, then you won’t be so alone.” Sarah swung her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll call him while I’m walking to the car, so he should be here soon, okay?”

Keith nodded. Sarah gave him a kiss on his forehead and then she was gone. He sighed. So much for a normal evening.

  
  


_ Lance _

 

It was two weeks after the brunch, around six o’clock at night, when Lance got called by Sarah.

“Hi Lance,” she said. It sounded like she was out of breath.

“Hey, Sarah! Long time no talk. Well, no real life talk I mean,” Lance said. Everyone had talked plenty in the group chat, just not on the phone.

“I know. We should hang out more. But for now, I actually have something to ask you. Do you mind babysitting Keith tonight?”

Lance frowned at the book he was reading. “Doesn’t he have a role to play tonight?”

Sarah sighed. “Yeah, he does. But he’s sick and it’s better if he takes a night off. I already called Shiro, but he and Matt are out of town. Hunk is having dinner with Shay so he couldn’t come either. I know this sounds stupid, but Keith really needs someone to watch over him. When Keith is sick he does all kind of stupid things because of the fever. Also he sleepwalks almost every other night and I don’t want him to wander around while no one is home.”

“So I’m your last resort?” Lance asked.

“I don’t like those words. You’re not exactly my last resort, just… the only one.” Sarah was silent for a moment before she added, “Okay, that doesn’t sound any better, sorry.”

“Look, I’m sure Keith doesn’t want  _ me _ to care for him,” Lance protested.

He could almost hear Sarah roll her eyes at the other end of the line. “Yeah, and Bob’s my uncle. Look, Keith needs a person to care for him while he’s sick, and you care about people in general. And about him,” she said. Lance frowned at the wall. He certainly couldn’t argue with that.

He sighed. “I just… I don’t know.”

“Jesus Christ, Lance. Stop whining. I know you don’t have anything to do tonight.”

“Stalker.”

“So are you getting the spare keys or what?”

  
  


_ Keith _

 

About half an hour after Sarah left, Keith heard the front door open.

“Shiro,” he whined. “Couldn’t you say to Sarah that I am totally able to play tonight? I’m sure you would be able to convince her that…” His sentence got cut off by a coughing fit, followed by a small sneeze.

“Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!” A voice said that was definitely  _ not _ Shiro’s.

“Wait... Lance?” Keith propped himself up on his elbows.

“Also, in your state, I don’t think you would survive ‘till the end of the play.” Lance entered his room with a plastic bag in his hand. “I brought you soup, by the way. My grandmother’s recipe.”

“Uhm, where is Shiro?” Keith asked. Lance placed the bag on the ground.

“He’s out of town. I was the only one available to babysit you.”

“It’s not babysitting! And you don’t  _ have _ to do this,” Keith murmured.

“No, I don’t. But I want to help you. Besides, I still owe you a favour for that bet. You never said what you wanted,” Lance reminded him.

“This isn’t going to be my favour. I want something cool to choose, dumbass. Now give me that soup,” Keith said.

Lance laughed. “I still have to make it, mullet. Be patient. I’ll be back in a second.” With that, he left the room. Twenty minutes later, he came back with a bowl of steaming soup in his hands.

“So, what do you want to do? We could watch a movie,” Lance suggested.

“Sounds good. Can I pick the movie?” Keith asked, carefully taking the bowl from Lance’s grip.

“Of course. You’re the sick one. Do you have Netflix?” Lance asked. Keith nodded.

“Yes. Can you put on  _ Big Hero Six _ ? I love that movie. I’ll come to the living room once I’ve finished the soup,” Keith said. Lance nodded and left the room.

When the soup had cooled off a bit, Keith slurped it as quickly as he could. Damn, this soup was delicious. Why had he never tasted anything like this before?

He finished the bowl and gathered his blankets to drape across the sofa in the living room. Nothing better than a bed on a sofa, right?

 

Lance was already sprawled out on the couch, so Keith ushered his long legs away.

“Move over, tallass. I’m trying to watch my favourite film here.”  He tucked his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and letting his head be supported on his knees.

“Is it your favourite?” Lance curiously cocked his head.

“It’s up there with  _ The Emperor’s New Groove, Tangled  _ and _ Zootropolis _ ,” Keith told him.

Lance nodded. “Good choices, Keefers. Now let’s go look at a giant marshmallow for two hours.” 

  
  


_ Lance _

 

By the time Fall Out Boy’s song  _ Immortals _ came around, Lance felt something heave land on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Keith had fallen asleep. His breath had evened out and he looked really peaceful.

Carefully, Lance freed his arm under Keith’s lifeless body and draped it over his shoulder.

He finished the movie alone. When the end credits began to roll he felt his consciousness slipping away. His rested his head on Keith’s shoulder and fell asleep.

Sarah found them a couple of hours later in that position, still sleeping. Before she herself went to bed, she draped Keith’s blanket across both of their bodies so they wouldn’t get cold.

  
  


*****   
*****

 

_ Lance _

 

“Lance! Lance, you’re not going to believe this!” Keith said. Lance had raced to Keith’s place after he sent a text that just said:  _ BIG NEWS pls come over n o w. _

“What’s the news, buddy?” Lance asked. He tossed his coat vaguely in the direction of the coat rack and followed Keith into the living room.

“Lin Manuel Miranda is coming to the play tonight! Like, the actual writer. Do you know how big of a deal this is?” Keith exclaimed.

“Uhm,” Lance said. He didn’t exactly know what to say. “That’s… awesome?”

“I know right!” Keith beamed. Lance liked seeing Keith like this; wild, happy, ecstatic.

Then, his expression faltered. “Wait. Is he gonna judge me? What if I perform badly and he makes me leave the show? Oh my god, this is going to ruin me.”

“No, no, no, no. What are you saying? You’re amazing, he’ll love you.” Lance reassuringly put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Besides, he can’t  _ really  _ make you leave the show, can he?”

“I don’t know! It has never happened before,” Keith said.

“Wait, I thought he had already watch you play?” Lance asked. He thought he had heard Keith talking about another performance where Lin had watched.

“Yeah, but the thing is: I didn’t know he was watching, so I wasn’t nervous. Now I know he’ll be there, I’m so nervous to the point where I’ll probably forget the lines or something.” Keith frowned. “Every time something good happens, I mess it up. This will end in flames.”

 

Before Keith could say anything sadder than this, Lance did the only thing he could think of.

 

He kissed Keith right on the mouth.

At first, Keith didn’t react. Lance was worried he had read all of this wrong and was about to flee the apartment and go live as a sheepherder in Iceland, when Keith kissed him back.

His hands moved to the back of Keith’s neck, where he knitted his fingers in his hair. Keith’s hands wandered over Lance’s chest and carefully slipped under his shirt.

 

After a while, Lance broke the kiss. “So I guess you like me?”

Keith smirked. “Maybe a little bit.”

Lance bit his lip. “Do we have to talk about what we are to each other now? Like… what we feel and that kind of stuff?”

“Or I could stick my tongue in your mouth again until I have to leave for the show?”

Lance nodded. “Sounds better. Let’s do it.”

 

And over the course of weeks, Lance had fallen in love with this boy who could draw constellations from memory and recite the first page of the Philosopher’s Stone, that giant nerd. He couldn’t be any happier than this.

  
  
  


*****

TWO MONTHS LATER

*****

  
  


_ Lance _

 

Today was the day of the workshop Keith and Sarah had been planning for a while. It was a big success, if Lance could say so himself. Around forty theatre kids had shown up, and that was just from this dance school. The plan was to organise this with more dance schools and even high schools so more kids could get interested in theatre.

“Hey sharpshooter, doing a good job there,” Keith said. He joined Lance at the table with the food and lemonade.

“Hm, thanks. It’s fun to teach kids choreographs of the musical. You didn’t do such a bad job yourself, you know.” Lance smirked. “Sharp work, samurai.”

While Keith and Sammy taught kids how to be a better actor, Allura and Sarah had taken over the singing. Even Matt and Pidge were here to show a few things about the technological side of the theatre.

“Want to go make out in a spare room? I don’t think anyone would miss us,” Lance suggested.

Keith sighed. “I’d love to, but last time Allura almost caught us. And the time before, we  _ did _ get caught. By Shiro, of all people. So, no thanks.”

Lance frowned. “But Keef, just a tiny little --”

“Lance, we need your help! Rowan is stuck in the toilet. Again,” Kyla said. “Seriously, how are they getting stuck literally everywhere? Do you remember when we had that show in New Jersey and they…”

While Kyla rattled off another story about her friend Rowan, Lance followed her to the back of the theatre, leaving Keith behind.

“See you later, babe!” he yelled over his shoulder. Keith smiled at him, and even after all this time, Lance’s knees went weak at that smile.

 

He was so, so happy to have Keith in his life. And Hunk had been right when he convinced Lance to see  _ Hamilton _ : it had indeed changed his life.

 

You could say their story started and ended with musicals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Writing this has been a pain in the ass, rip me.
> 
> Talk with me about fandoms on my tumblr: booklover422  
> and my voltron tumblr: voltron-yay


End file.
